Baroudeur-Class Lightweight Fighter
The SNCASO SE.5000 “Baroudeur” was a specialized french lightweight fighter designed to operate effectively from limited facilities such as deep space stations, makeshift hangar bases and the prototypes of carrier vessels. Relatively cheap and effective, it came to be known as the foremost garrison force stationed on almost all outposts of the French Forces Spatiales Nationales and later on the Finabel Cosmo Fleet. Technical Specifications General The design of the Baroudeur revolved primarily around the ability to deploy without launch assist systems or long runways provided by the conventional bases. To this end, the craft utilized minimal armor and a lightweight frame in favor of high maneuverability and speed. With enough experience to take full advantage of the light build, pilots could utilize the Baroudeur to great effect. However, in reality, the pilots stationed on such outposts where the Baroudeur saw heavy use were not as skilled, giving the craft a somewhat unearned reputation as a death-trap. Armament To limit the added weight to the small fighter, the Baroudeur was fitted with two compact rapid-fire Poignard MKIII cannons, originally intended for use in unmanned rapid engagement drones. While highly effective at close range, these lack the accuracy necessary to engage at longer distances. This draw-back was mitigated by the ability of the Baroudeur to carry up to four mid-range lancer air-to-air missiles, providing a decent arsenal for the interceptor. Defenses The defensive measures of the Baroudeur were minimal due to its high specialization, offering little in the ways of armor or active defensive measures. The vessel did have a laser-based missile defense system with limited charges, allowing it to get close to the target. Mainly, it relied on maneuverability to deal with the lethal blow first, instead of engaging in prolonged dog-fights. Deployment and Tactics Capable of being stationed on virtually any base and station, the Baroudeur would often act as a rapid interceptor against incoming attack craft expecting to raid a virtually defenseless target. This made the element of surprise the Baroudeurs greatest advantage. Beyond the rapid deployment time, such defense squadrons would often rely on local numerical superiority to strike quickly and hard at the enemy vanguard, deterring a full assault before it even occurred. In direct combat, the Baroudeur acted very much as a conventional interceptor fighter, relying heavily on speed to outflank and take out intruders. While a skilled pilot could take on even modern assault craft with the Baroudeur effectively, it fared fare more successful against bombers and light recon craft. History Lightweight fighter designs were initially developed in response to the fear of devastating preemptive orbital strikes, following disastrous incidents during the First Inner Planet War. Less reliant on military infrastructure, this craft would be able to operate even after the first wave of attacks had destroyed most of the conventional assets. This initial intent proved less useful than expected, with doctrines shifting heavily in the inter-war period. However, the light-weight craft came to fill a newly opened niche in spatial warfare: That of light garrison fighters which would be the first answer to carrier groups being deployed by various cosmo navies around the globe. As a prime example of such a light craft, the Baroudeur would enter heavy production by the 2180s and be deployed by the dozens both in the French Forces Spatiales Nationales and the Finabel Cosmo Navy. Kategorie:Finabel Federal Cosmo Fleet Kategorie:Spaceship Kategorie:Browse